


We Can Fix That

by gblvr



Category: Stargate SG-1 RPF
Genre: F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-26
Updated: 2009-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben, Claudia and the morning after....</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Fix That

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about Ben and Claudia's real lives; if either are married or otherwise involved, just pretend they're not for the sake of this story. Written for the Pretty Lights Actor 2007 Ficathon.

Though she would never admit it, Claudia always thought that when she and Ben gave into the inevitable, it would be romantic -- chocolates, champagne, roses...and hot, _hot_ sex.

There was chocolate -- at the wrap party, she, Amanda and Chris ate more than their fair share of the chocolate fountain, and yeah, she drank more champagne than she should have, if her pounding head was any indication. She remembers leaving the party after Chris started teasing them about getting a room -- she'd fished her room key out of her itty-bitty purse and waved it in his face, until Ben plucked it from between her fingers and quirked an eyebrow at her. They'd waved good-bye to their coworkers and gone upstairs and apparently there had been sex. There were no roses, though, and she couldn't actually remember if it was romantic, or even if the sex was hot.

It was, however, sticky. When she crawled out of bed, she'd had to peel her fingers off Ben's midsection, and she had hair stuck to her cheek. In the hall outside the bathroom was a room service cart -- there were a couple of partially eaten strawberries on a plate and what looked like a dish of melted whipped cream. She looked down at her hands and saw red stains -- okay, that explained the stickiness, and wow if they'd done what she hopes they had with the whipped cream, it meant sex with Ben might even be a little kinky. Now if only she could remember....

Looking in the mirror was a bit frightening -- her hair was tangled and messy and she hadn't taken off her make-up, so after she peed, she turned on the shower as hot as she could stand it, and climbed in. The shower was fantastic -- there were jets on either side, as well as an overhead nozzle, and she just stood under the hot water with eyes closed for a long time before she washed her face and started on her hair. She washed and rinsed and then stood there a little longer with eyes closed, enjoying the feel of the jets against her skin.

When the shower door opened, letting in a blast of cold air, she jumped a bit. She opened her eyes to see Ben standing there with a questioning look on his face.

"May I join you?"

He looked so unsure of himself, and so adorable, with his fucked up hair and a smear of strawberry juice across his cheek that she couldn't say no. "Of course you can." She stepped back a little so he could come in and shut the door.

He did, pulling door shut as he crowded her against the cold tile wall and bent down to kiss her. It was soft and sweet and loving, and Claudia felt it down to her toes.

Ben backed off after a moment and murmured, "Good morning," before he ducked his head beneath the water. He scrubbed his fingers through his hair and came up grinning.

Claudia felt her heart clench as she watched him. He was so damned gorgeous, and he didn't even seem to realize it. She'd always loved his eyes -- they were so open and expressive, and when he smiled, they lit up. She's always been a sucker for blue eyes.

"What are you thinking? You're not sorry we did this, are you?" He looked worried.

"What? Of course not -- I just." She didn't want to admit she couldn't remember the thing they'd waited so long to do, but she couldn't see any way around it. "I don't want to sound like a bitch, because I'm sure it was amazing and hot and I really, really wanted it, but. Well, I don't actually _remember_ most of last night. I mean, I remember the party, and coming up here, and I think I remember ordering room service, but I don't remember how we got naked, or what happened after that."

And there was that smile again. "Oh, is that all? We can fix that." He pushed her against the wall again, and this time the kiss was hotter and deeper and _more_ and when his mouth moved to her neck she shivered despite the steamy heat enclosing them. He worked his way up the side of her neck to her ear, licking and nipping at the tender skin as he went. She arched against him, and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

"So...any of this ringing a bell?"

She wiggled against him, enjoying the feel of his skin against hers, the feel of his body pressing hers against the tile. She thought maybe it was okay to have forgotten, if this was how Ben was going to remind her. "Mmm. Maybe? I might need a bit more reminding though...."


End file.
